This invention relates to vents for seamed metal roofs that slide along roof surfaces as the roofing material expands and contracts.
Ventilation apparatus are provided on roofs for preventing condensation, which over time cause the wood and other building materials to rot. Existing ventilation apparatus, particularly when used in conjunction with metal roofs, have proven inadequate. One of the attributes of sheet metal roofs is that they are capable of moving on the underlying roof sheathing as the metal contracts or expands with temperature changes. That expansion and contraction, when unfettered, encourages roof longevity, as buckling and lifting are avoided. Existing vents are generally fixed pipes that protrude from roofs. Those pipes are sealed to the roofing sheets, which in turn are anchored to the rafters. That causes unsightly buckling and unintended movement of the roofing sheets upon the roof. Breaks in the roof develop, allowing different channels for the entry of water to damage the underlying sheathing and roof. Needs exist for vents that move with the metal roofing sheets.
Existing vents fail to provide watertight barriers. Attachment means, such as nails, penetrate the metal roofs and cause beaks in the security of the roof. Rain and snow may enter the open ends of the vents and cause undesirable water damage in the underlying roof. Needs exist for vents that allow for the free passage of air while hindering passage of external elements. Needs further exist for vents that are mounted on roofs without the need for connectors that penetrate roof surfaces.